Second First Date
by ChanelAddict
Summary: Picking up right where we left them in Life, Accidental. Sookie and Eric, finally go on their first date ... for a second time. *Outtake*


**A/N: Greetings! This is just a little lemon-y outtake from the world of L.A. I am working on getting the sequel up and running too, so if you're all still interested let me know, and keep an eye out soon! Enjoy xox**

Second first date.

Life, Accidental - Outtake.

Fourth glass of champagne and I was done for. The food had done a wonderful job of keeping me at a somewhat socially acceptable level of tipsy, but it was after my third trip to the bathroom I knew I was drunk, and very, very horny.

See the thing about Eric was, he was a huge flirt. Not that that was anything new or surprising, but I'd never allowed him to flirt with me intensely before, nor did I really allow myself to enjoy and participate. On the date, I had allowed myself to indulge completely. And I have to admit, liquored up or not, I knew Eric Northman was a pro. It was when I felt his hand on my thigh as we were finishing up our final course, that things took a serious turn. My inhibitions were lowered; so low, in fact, I questioned their existence at all. It was a wonderfully buzzed feeling of freedom. But we were in a fancy restaurant, with fancy napkins and expensive glassware, where people air kissed and called each other 'darling.' Would I allow him to continue his journey up my dress in such a classy and upscale place?

Damn right I would.

I ignored his wandering hands as we made chit chat—neither of us caring what the subject was—because underneath the large white table cloth that covered the oak table in the corner of the busy establishment, Eric had surprised even himself when he attempted to push aside my panties, to discover they weren't there. That's when the look in his eyes went from something vaguely playful, to hooded, dark and fucking hot as hell. He was like a shark that smelled their lunch in the water, and he wasn't going to waste any time devouring it.

He teased at first, pushing gently, stroking softly until I was squirming in my seat. Then he laid it on real thick. Concentrating on my clit, his hard and fast strokes had me biting my lips and gripping the side of the table in no time at all. My toes curled out of my heels, as I edged closer to him and further off my seat, allowing him deeper access. I let out a small gasp as I felt myself grow closer and closer to the edge. Nothing anyone would notice, nothing out of the ordinary for anyone else, but for Eric it was like a red flag to a bull. I saw it in his eyes. He wasn't going to stop at just revving my engine in that restaurant full of people; he wasn't going to stop till I fell apart in his hand.

Short, shallow, silent breaths were all I could manage as my senses went into overdrive and I felt it build-up from my toes. I was coming…

And so was the waiter—with our bill.

"Ah _oh_, God..." I murmured to myself mostly, before flinching as Eric's talented hand made it's exit just before he rounded the final table to get to ours.

"Was everything okay tonight, sir?" the waiter asked Eric first, before Eric licked his index finger with a smile.

"Simply, delicious. I've _never _tasted anything like it," he said, his eyes shifting from me to our poor, innocent waiter.

I was just trying to get my breathing under control.

"And you, Miss?"

"Amazing. Truly," I said, eyeing Eric again. He just smirked like the smug bastard he was.

He paid the bill, with a hefty tip to boot, as we waited for the valet to bring the car around. We forced ourselves apart, though holding hands was as close as we'd allow it, his thumb making slow circles on my palm as we waited. Those few minutes feeling like an eternity.

When we finally got into the car and on the road, I spoke.

"You know, that was _very _risky what you did in there. We could have gotten caught," I smiled.

"I know, and I know you know that, too. Admit it—it got you off faster, didn't it?"

_Yes._

"Maybe a little. I've never done that before."

"Well, I'm glad I was the first, and may I say, for a first time public orgasm, you were magnificent."

I blushed even though he couldn't see it. Then I decided that it was only fair to… return the favor, so to speak.

I let my hand wander over to his side of the car, landing on his outer thigh. He tensed right away.

"Sookie…"

"Yes?" I asked as innocently as I could, considering just how turned on I knew we both were.

My fingers danced over his thigh, heading right for his zipper.

"_Sookie!"_ he said more stern this time, with just a hint of surprise.

"What? I'm not doing anything," I lied.

I heard him exhale a noisy breath as he struggled to keep his eyes on the road.

"Don't watch me, watch the road," I said as he shifted slightly to actually let me undo his zipper. His mouth says one thing, his pants say another.

I win.

I leaned over and kissed the side of his neck. His breathing picked up as I slipped my hand into his pants and grabbed what I'd been aiming for.

He inhaled sharply, still not taking his eyes off the road.

"It was terribly inconsiderate of you to do that to me in there where I couldn't touch you, or taste you … or _reciprocate_," I whispered into his ear. I heard him swallow with an audible gulp. "I can feel your heartbeat," I said, this time forming my slow rhythm in his pants.

The flashing lights of the passing cars allowed me see that he was flushed, biting his lip as I pumped him harder and faster, just like he'd done to me.

"Jesus... Christ, Sookie..." he moaned, and I bit back a smile.

"So, you like then?" I asked, kissing his neck again.

"I love," he answered as I tightened my grip slightly, causing him to gasp again. Feeling somewhat bold, and still drunk, might I add, I slid down in my seat allowing me to reach over without much effort, to take him in my mouth.

The car swerved.

My adrenaline was pumping, and that wasn't the only thing that was pumping. I don't know where I got the nerve or the confidence to do it, but I did. I was giving Eric road head. I was rather proud of myself, even more so when I heard him begin to pant. Those shallow breaths were usually followed by one thing.

That's when I stopped. I stopped moving my mouth, stopped exploring him with my tongue, removed myself from him completely and sat upright in my seat.

"Sookie! Wh- why'd you stop. Jesus Christ, I was so close!"

"We can't have you coming in the car, honey. Think of the mess..." I tut-tut'd to myself as I pretended to examine my nails. He looked pissed, and flushed and horny as hell.

It was glorious.

I knew we weren't too far from home, so when Eric tucked himself rather painfully into his pants again and hit the gas, I knew I was in for something when we finally reached home.

And I was right. God, was I right.

We pulled into the driveway, and for a few seconds I could see Eric thinking. Just thinking, looking straight ahead, as if plotting what to do next. I didn't say anything, since I wasn't totally sure if he was mad at me or not. Instead, I got out of the car quietly, and I heard him do the same seconds later. I rooted around in my purse for the key to the back door since it was where we'd parked. I dropped my purse, however, when I was spun around out of the blue and pushed gently up against the back door.

Eric looked hot as hell—his cheeks losing their redness now, but his eyes still holding that fire. The kitchen light illuminated the yard slightly so we could see each other, almost as clear as day in the pitch darkness.

"That wasn't very polite, Sookie."

"Cock-blocking your cock?" I giggled.

"Yes. I gave you yours…" He raised an eyebrow before his lips went straight for my neck, just under my ear. We'd had sex once and the bastard already knew my weak spots.

Even before he started grinding against me I was putty in his hands. I should have hated myself for it.

"What if I _don't_ put out on a first date," I laughed, causing him to stall again.

"Well, you _didn't … on our last first date. Since this is our second first date, I think it's safe to assume I won't think any less of you, ma'am," he smirked._

"_I need to get the keys—"_

"_Fuck the keys," he said lifting me up against the door. Oh, this was new._

"_Eric! We can't … not here."_

"_Says who?" he said, wrapping my legs around his waist, hiking my dress up in the process._

_I heard the zip of his pants go down, and before I knew it, he was maneuvering the proper stance to enter me like we'd both been fantasizing about all night._

_Gentle at first, as if testing the waters, his hands ran into my hair massaging my scalp hard and sending shivers down my spine in the process. Though, that could have just been the January crosswind, but I had a feeling it wasn't._

_Having wrapped my legs around him, it gave me the leverage I needed to pop my hips as he fucked me against the wall. Slower than we'd done before, but this time felt less urgent. Though somehow, my body still felt that frantic need to have him fuck me through the door._

"_Is that all you got, Northman?" I teased, pushing him harder into me, squeezing my legs against his butt._

_He just smirked, before he dug his hand in his pocket to produce the key to the door. Holding me up straddling his waist with one arm, he opened the door with the other._

_The next thing I felt was the cold tile of the kitchen island before he yanked my sex dress right up over my head. It had definitely lived up to Eric's premonition of it's purpose, that's for sure, as he fucked me harder and faster than possibly anyone had before, all the while teasing me with his hand. I was in heaven and hell all at once. I wanted to touch him, to tease him, I wanted him naked. But on the other hand, he was bringing me over the edge again and that I really didn't want to stop. So I encouraged him to go harder, to go faster and he did. I sat up as he slowed down. This time he yanked me off the island, legs still around his waist, as he moved us into the den. We were on the couch in seconds and thankfully so. I was starting to worry how his legs were holding me up for so long. He wasn't that long recovered._

_I rolled around until I was on top of him—yanking his tie off in the process—my hands on his chest as I rode us both out of the ecstasy we were reeling in. He was panting again, this time, louder than before, and I think I probably was, too. I knew I was saying something but what, I couldn't tell you. All I knew was when I closed my eyes, I was seeing stars and when I opened them, I saw my love. I came hard, so hard that those stars didn't fade when I opened my eyes again. Making sure Eric did, in fact, get his this time was more satisfying that I could have imagined. The look of sheer bliss on his face almost sent me off again. Flushed red down to his neck, breathless and his freshly pressed suit, literally fucked._

_Officially, the best second first date I was sure either of us had ever had._


End file.
